Harper's Island 2: The Thrill of The Kill
by Puff of Smoke
Summary: One year after the Wakefield/Dunn Massacre, a group of thrill seekers come to the island to make a documentary on the killings. Then the murders begin again...
1. Harper's Island 2 Preview

Harper's Island 2

Summary: One Year has passed since the brutal murders committed by Henry Dunn and John Wakefield. The Island is pretty much deserted, save for a handful of locals. A group of thrill seekers rent out the Candlewick for a week, wanting to explore the place where the biggest mass-murder in Washington history occurred, and to make a documentary about the massacre. Then the murders begin again….

Disclaimer: I don't own Harpers Island or any recognizable characters herein this fanfiction sequel. Disregards Harper's Globe webseries

The Suspects (and short bio's)

AJ Buckley as J.T. - Nicole's boyfriend, best friends with Griff and Murad. Helped finance Griff's documentary endeavor, and also came along to spend time with Nicole away from their regular lives.

Felicia Day as Nicole - Dating JT, and best friend of Amelia. Upon arriving on island, Nicole begins dreaming of several of the victims of the wakefield/dunn massacre

Clayne Crawford as Sean - Cousin of massacre victim Shane Pierce. Came to island looking for closure after the original massacre and ended up staying.

Dominic Zamprogna as Griff- Best friend of Murad and JT. Amateur filmmaker. He came to the island to film a documentary about the massacre.

Keir O'Donnell as Derrick - Didn't want to go to the island, but was somewhat bullied into coming and helping with the documentary by Kurt.

Sarah Thompson as Kim - Nicole's college roommate, she came along out of curiousity.

Brandon Quintin Adams as Murad- Best friends with Griff and JT. Came to help with the documentary, and a desire to explore the island.

April Scott as Samantha - Hired by Griff to be the Make-up artist.

Sam Horrigan as Kurt - College friend of JT, Griff, and Rob. came to island to help with the documentary.

Kelly Overton as Lauren - The Goth chick, heard about the trip from Adam and decided to tag along

Jay Brazeau as Dr. Campbell- Survived the original massacre. The oldest remaining local on the island. Now mostly retired

Devon Gummersaul as Joel - Childhood friend of Griff, came along to help with the documentary project, and brought longtime girlfriend Breanna with him.

Nicki Aycox as Breanna- Joel's Girlfriend. She came to island because of Joel. Didn't know any of the others prior to the trip.

Daniel Cudmore as Adam - Criminology major, he was hired by Griff to act as Technical advisor for the documentary.

Larisa Oleynik as Cora - Lesbian friend of Amelia's, also her college roommate.

Nancy Stafford as Officer Danvers - came to the island with Sheriff Hunt when he was transferred from Seattle.

Lance Gross as Rob - Draft Prospect for the Seattle seahawks, and college friend of JT, Griff and Kurt. Came to island cause he had nothing better to do.

Neil Flynn as Oliver Donnelly – hired by JT and Griff to bring the group to the island, and stayed around after becoming interested in Griff's project

Lennie James as Officer Curry - former Private investigator who worked with Cole Harkin and JD while they were tracking the Wakefield copycat, who turned out to be henry dunn. Came to the island to make sure that history didn't repeat itself a third time.

Katharine Isabelle as Amelia- Twin Sister of Jenna, and Nicole's Best friend.

Jenny Mollen as Jenna - Amelia's twin sister. Came to island by Amelia's request.

Melanie Merkosky as Robin - runs the town's newspaper, was saved by Tommy during the first massacre

Mark Pellegrino as Sheriff Hunt- an old friend of dr. Campbell. He replaced the late sheriff mills as head of the island's police.

Erin Karpluk as Sarah - Another one of Griff's financial backers, she came along to oversee the progress of her investment.

Mark Gibbon as Tommy - Saved Stacy and Robin during the last massacre, getting them off the island on Cal's boat. Returned to island a month later and bought and re=opened the Cannery.

Marie Avgeropoulos as Stacy - One of the l0cals to survive the original massacre. She helps Tommy run the cannery.

Zachary Knighton as Rick - Local fisherman and hunter, dating Kelsey and drinking buddy of Sean

Bree Grant as Kelsey - Candlewick employee and girlfriend of rick.

Just like the first, One By One….

Can you guess the killer?

Episode 1 Coming Soon.


	2. Thunk

Episode 1: Thunk

Seattle Washington

Harbor

There is a large fishing trawler floating on the water, with eleven people milling around the deck, as well as several large wooden crates marked fragile. Two more people walk up a wooden ramp, carrying another crate onto the boat. They bring the crate over to the others and carefully set it down.

"That's the last of them." J.T. says. "Now we just have to wait for the rest of the crew to get here."

The owner of the boat, Oliver Donnelly nods. "We should leave within the next hour if you want to get there before nightfall."

"The people we're waiting on are already on their way. Shouldn't take more than ten minutes for them to get here." Griff says, walking over. "I just got off the phone with Kurt, they just got out of the traffic and are about three miles away."

"I'll get the engines going, let me know when you're ready to depart." Oliver said and headed off towards the helm cabin.

*******

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Derrick complained from the back of Kurt's car.

"Dude, you need to just calm the fuck down." Kurt snaps. "Griff needs help for the project and when he gets it finished we'll be right there to get in on the fortune he's gonna make."

"Great reasoning there." Cora snorts from the passenger seat.

"I make no apologies." Kurt retorts, "Griff owes me money, and this is the only way I see him ever paying me back."

Kurt pulls his car into an empty spot in the harbor's parking lot. The three friends get out of the car.

"Help me get the bags Derrick." Kurt orders, and heads to the trunk of the car. He pops the trunk open and grabs two of the large duffels inside. Derrick grabs the other two, as Cora pulls her suitcases out of the backseat. The three of them start walking towards the dock where the boat is waiting.

******

Adam paid the cabbie that brought him and Lauren to the harbor. He then grabs the bags from the sidewalk, as Lauren waits with her trunk already out.

"Thanks again for inviting me. I've wanted to go to the island since I heard about the massacre." Lauren says, and Adam looks at his goth friend who looks like Christmas came early.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have a very morbid curiosity?" Adam asks.

"Yeah, all the time." Lauren replies, not put off in the slightest. "Come on, I don't want them leaving without us." She says and starts walking, Adam following behind.

*****

Griff watches as Adam and Lauren make their way up the ramp, and pulls out his cell phone. He dials a number and listens for a moment.

"Hey Pat, it's Griff again. Where the hell are you man? We have to get going soon if we're gonna make it to the island before dark. Call me back." He says as the call goes to voicemail.

"Still no answer?" Murad asks, walking over to where Griff is standing. Griff shakes his head, but then looks at the phone as it vibrates.

He flips open the cell and reads the screen. 'Out of minutes, sorry. Stuck in traffic. Don't wait up. Will charter boat when I get there.'

"He's not gonna be able to make it before we leave. He's gonna charter a boat later on tonight." Griff says, relaying Pat's message to Murad. "Everyone else is here, so we can go now."

"I'll go tell the captain." Murad nods and heads off. Griff walks over to where J.T. and Nicole are standing together on the other side of the boat.

"Pat's stuck in traffic, he won't be able to get here on time and told us to go ahead. He'll get a boat out to the island later on tonight." Griff tells them. "Murad just went to tell the captain we're ready to go."

J.T. nods and hugs Nicole closer to him, knowing about her seasickness. The boat's horn blows, notifying all the passengers that the boat was departing.

The boat makes it's way away from the dock, and there is a small splatter of blood on the side of the wooden sock, that was previously hidden by the boat's side. Down at the bottom of the ocean floor below is an anchor with a couple of chains connected to it. The chains holding down a man whose throat has been cut.

******

Joel and Breanna stood at the front of the boat as it cut through the waves on the open ocean.

"I'm glad you came." Joel tells his fiancé. "It'll be good for us to spend time away from the city."

"I know. I'm glad I came too." Breanna replies, kissing Joel, who returns the kiss with gusto.

"Well there's no problems with this camera." Rob snarks from above, and Joel and Breanna look up to the second deck of the ship to see Rob holding a camcorder aimed at them, as Kim giggles next to him.

"Piss off Rob." Joel calls up to him, humor in his voice, then turns away and kisses Breanna again and then the two of them watch the water reflecting the slowly setting sun in front of them. Rob laughs, but complies and walks off to bother someone else.

******

Amelia grinned as the island came into view, she was excited to spend a week with her friends away from her controlling father, and was glad that her twin sister had agreed come with her. Jenna had been withdrawn and antisocial too much since the death of their mother several years ago.

She looked over to where her sister was leaning against the railing, smoking a cigarette, and made her way over.

"This will be good for us, getting away from dad for awhile." Amelia tells Jenna.

"Whatever." Jenna says, flicking the cigarette into the water and walking away. Amelia watches her go, a sad look on her face.

******

Sean looked up as the small fishing trawler entered the partially rebuilt marina. He recognized the boat as Oliver Donnelly's, and shook his head in disgust. Rick walks up to him from the other side of the boat they're on.

"That the group coming to film that documentary about the massacre?" Rick asks.

"Yup." Sean answers. "Donnelly said he was bringing them, but I thought he'd be smarter than that."

"Yeah man, stupid assholes." Rick agrees.

"Whatever, someone would have done it eventually anyways, with all those media freaks that were here after it happened." Sean reasons despite still looking disgusted.

"Come on, let's get the rest of these lobsters to the truck and go grab a few beers at Tommy's." Rick says, and Sean nods after a moment.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." Sean says, his eyes still on the newcomers, glaring at them.

******

J.T. led the group off the boat and up the docks to where the vans were waiting to bring them to the Candlewick. As the group walks, they pass a few guys heading to the boat. Griff stops to talk to them as the rest of the group continues off the docks.

"You Kyle?" Griff asks the man in front, and the guy nods. "Good. The crates onboard have expensive equipment in them so please be careful with them."

"We know how to do our jobs." Kyle says, sounding miffed at Griff's request.

"I'm sure you do." Griff tells him, and pulls a few hundred dollars out and hands it to Kyle, who takes it. "I just have a lot riding on this project and I don't want anything happening to my stuff."

Kyle takes the money. "Your stuff will be at the Candlewick within the hour."

"Thanks." Griff says and walks off to catch up with the rest of the group.

******

Donnelly walked into Tommy's, the new name of the reopened cannery and up to the bar. The bartender, Stacy walked over to him.

"What can I get you?" The young woman asks.

"Whatever you have on tap." Donnelly answers and Stacy nods, moving to the keg to fill up a glass. She hands it to him and he passes her a few dollars and turns to look around the bar. He grimaces as he sees Sean stalking over to him looking pissed.

"Evening Pierce." Donnelly says, but Sean isn't taking the time for pleasantries.

"What the hell were you thinking bringing them here?" Sean barked. "Like the island needs more reminders of what happened last year."

"Someone would have if I said no, and I needed the money." Donnelly says calmly, and takes a pull of his beer. Sean reaches out and slaps the beer out of Donnelly's hand, sending it crashing to the floor. It shatters and sends beer flying all over the surrounding floor. Sean moves to attack Donnelly, but is held back by Rick and Kyle.

"Enough Sean!" Tommy yells as he comes out of the room behind the bar to see the altercation. "I told you last time, you start trouble and you're out for 48 hours."

"Fine!" Sean snaps, shrugging out of the grasp of Rick and Kyle. He gets in Donnelly's face. "They're your responsibly, so keep them the fuck out of my way."

Sean turns and storms out of the bar and into the night, Kyle following a few moments later.

******

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Murad asks as he sits at a table with JT, Griff, Nicole, Joel, Breanna, Amelia and Adam.

"Well hopefully Kurt and his guys will be able to set up all the preliminary camera equipment for the outdoor footage by the morning and we'll be able to start filming by noon." Griff answers.

"They left about twenty minutes ago. Said it would take a few hours." JT tells them. "Kurt does good work, so I wouldn't worry too much. Everything will stay on schedule on their end."

"Oh I'm not worried, I know Kurt's good for the job." Griff says, "It's more the locals I'm worried about. A few of them didn't look very happy that we were here at the docks earlier."

"I can't say I really blame them, given the reason we're here." Amelia says. "They probably still haven't gotten over what happened. I think I'd need more than a year to get over something like that."

"I just want this week to go smoothly, and then they won't have to think about us again." Griff says.

"Don't worry man, everything's gonna work out perfect." JT says.

******

So why exactly did this have to be done at night man?" Derrick asked, for what seemed to Kurt to be the hundredth time.

"Because Griff wants to start filming the outdoor shots by noon tomorrow at the latest, and that's what he's paying for." Kurt snaps, sick of Derrick's whining. "Now take this camera down to the boat house, while I finish getting set up here."

Kurt scowls at him, and turns back to adjusting the camera. Derrick shakes his head and grabs the half empty crate and begins to make his way down to the boat house, leaving Kurt working by himself on the bluffs.

******

Derrick is now in the boat house that the radio used by the survivors of the massacre to call for help is in. He finishes setting up the camera and connects it to the wiring that Kurt had left earlier. He perks up of the sound of someone outside walking by. He stands and walks to the door and opens it. He steps outside and looks around.

"Hello?"

******

Kurt finishes the work he's doing on the camera when he hears the sound of snapping twigs behind him. He whirls around and shines the flashlight on the person sneaking up on him.

"Kim?" he asks, seeing his sometime lover standing there. "What are you doing?"

"Came to see if you needed any help." Kim replies, coming up to him.

"Nah, I'm pretty much done here, just waiting for Derrick to get his scrawny ass back here." Kurt replies.

"Well how about we go wait in the car?" Kim asks seductively.

Kurt looks down the way Derrick went down to the boathouse for a moment, then turns back to Kim.

"You know, I think I like that idea." Kurt says, grabbing Kim's hand and heading for the truck they had rented.

******

"Hello?" Derrick asks again, not having received a response form anyone. He waits for a few moments, then hears a twig snap behind him and turns around quickly. His eyes widen.

"Oh fu-"

THUNK

Derrick's body collapses to the ground bonelessly, an axe embedded in his chest. After a moment the killer grabs Derrick's legs and starts to drag him away.

End of Episode 1


End file.
